Lo que sea por ti
by Haruhi Bondevik
Summary: Ese sentimiento de querer matar a la persona que te robo al amor de tu vida, de querer clavarle un cuchillo en el pecho e ir arrastradolo lentamente sacando sus intestinos hasta que muera desangrada, o querer quemarla para dejar su cuerpo irreconocible, o simplemente querer que nunca esa persona se haya entrometido en sus vidas, lo han sentido? eso me paso a mi. Advetencias: die :/


**Hola a todos! se que he estado demasiado tiempo afuera pero esque tenia ganar de subir esta historia por un coraje que tuve hace unos dias y lo decidi convertirlo en fic**. **no es muy bueno ya que surgio ce la improvisacion mmm**

**Advertencias: muerte de un personaje y un poco de OCC y un final inesperado al menos eso creo yo**

**Personajes:**

**Dinamarca: el amigo eterno**

**Noruega: la manzana en discordia**

**NyoNoruega:la maldita que traiciono a Dinamarca (see en este fic es maaalaaa)**

**Islandia: en comprensivo**

* * *

Ese sentimiento de querer matar a la persona que te robo al amor de tu vida, de querer clavarle un cuchillo en el pecho e ir arrastradolo lentamente sacando sus intestinos hasta que muera desangrada, o querer quemarla para dejar su cuerpo irreconocible, o simplemente querer que nunca esa persona se haya entrometido en sus vidas, lo han sentido? eso me paso a mi.

Me llamo Mathias Køhler y represento al pais de Dinamarca, soy una persona alegre divertida e hiperactiva a niveles inimaginables. Es muy raro de mi estar callado ya que soy muy hablador y me encanta hablar mucho sobre mi mismo, algo que simplemente no puedo evitar es como soy yo, cuando mis superiores me enviaron a Gakkuen me sentí nervioso ya que prácticamente no conocía a nadie, ahi fue cuando lo conocí.

Cuando entre al aula de naciones había muchos países europeos entre ellos pude diferenciar a España, Francia e Inglaterra, mis superiores me habían hablado de ellos, pues en ese entonces ellos dominaban el mundo, estaban en su época conquistadora, preferí irme hasta los últimos asientos y fue cuando lo vi cuando conoci a Noruega... un chico serio, que nunca expresaba sus sentimientos una mirada perdida pero a la vez penetrante, en cuanto a aspecto fisico tenia el cabello mas rubio que el mio casi blanco por lo que a primera vista pensé que era albino, largo caído un un flequillo que le tapaba todo su rostro, sus ojos no reflejaban sus pupilas y eran de un morado suave, desde que lo vi me enamore de el y lo primero que pensé cuando lo contemple fue: _debe ser mio._

Pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de mi lado ya que siempre que intentaba hablarle me respondía cortartemente o simplemente me decía que me largara y que no queria verme, yo aparentaba que no me afectaba pero por dentro me destruia lenta y dolorosamente porque, seamos sinceros cuando la persona que mas amas te odia es para quererse morir, yo soy un pais la unica forma de morir es que, me mate otro pais o que mi pueblo caiga y por nada en este universo permitiré que eso pase ya que mi vida como humano no es culpa de la demas gente eso lo debo resolver yo mismo.

En fin...al parecer lo veia atraido por esa maldita su nombre es Norell Bonnewiik es la representacion femenina de Noruega como la odio es igual que el tal vez por eso la quiera pero yo nunca le permitiria que me quitara lo que mas quiero no eso no, asi que tome una desicion que cambiaria la vida de todos a mi alrededor..

Habian terminado las clases y me quede pensando en el pecado que estaba a punto de cometer simplemente no lo pude evitar los celos la ira me ganaron yo osy un vikingo en este caso solo segui mis instintos, entro Norell a aula ya que duranre el receso saque un cuaderno de su mochila para que callera en mi trampa, la unica cosa que la distingue de Noruega (ademas de ser mujer) esque es una hipocrita ya que se que no lo ama lo unico que planea esa estupida es quedarse con el territorio perteneciente a Lukas y ser la unico representacion de su pais, otra razon mas para acabar con ella.

-Mathias que carajos haces aqui?-escupio sorprendida y con arrogancia aquella mujer.

-No creo que te interese-le respondi secamente, ella esta consiente de mis sentimientos ya que por un tiempo fuimos amigos pero la maldita solo jugo con mis sentimientos y los puso en contra para que Lukas pensara lo peor de mi...que basura de persona.

-Jajajaja-rio sarcasticamente la perra-vamos Mathias aun sigues molesto por lo de Lukas? vamos ambos sabiamos que no te iba a corresponder, el prefiere estar con alguien de su altura, que piense igual que el no como tu que eres un raro egocentrico-dijo con cara de lunatica.

-Sabes? no conoces nada de mi no sabes de lo que soy capaz-comenze a caminar hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos-odio a la gente que se miente asi misma poruqe eres una escoria de la sociedad no solo porque fingiste ser amigas de muchos aqui sino tambien porque estas jugando con una persona a la que estimo mucho y no solo eso-comenze a alzar la voz- QUIERES HACERLO DESAPARECER Y ESO NO LO VOY A PERMITIR! PRIMERO TE MUERES TU MALDITA!

Ante esto saque un hacha que tenia oculta en mi gabardina y se la clave en el cuello (N/A: algo estilo School Days) solo viendo como la sangre comenzaba a salir de su cuello y caia muerta, porque fue atacada por otro pais no? esta muerta no herida ni lastimada nunca despertara, al pensar esto mis labios comienzan a curvarse formando una sonrisa psicótica en mi rostro y mis pupilas desaparecieron en una mirada perdida y llena de dolor comenze a caminar hacia la salida, dejando mi hacha a lado del cuerpo como señal de reconocimiento del asesino, pues quería que supieran quien la mato quien elimino a esa maldita que solo le causo daño a otros... gane el odio infinito de Lukas y admito que me lo merecía sin embargo encontré el amor en su hermano Islandés, a este ultimo le explique mis motivos de haber matado a Norell, Ice se encargo de contárselo a Noruega y me pidió que lo perdonara que nunca nadie había hecho lo que yo hice por el y me pidió una oportunidad pero me negué..mi corazón ya estaba muy dañado como para lastimarlo con el desprecio e indiferencia de Lukas pero al menos soy feliz con saber que esta a salvo aunque nunca seremos pareja como siempre soñé desde niño siempre estaré a su lado..

* * *

**Les gusto? se que queso horrible y tengo un anuncio que hacerles:**

**Bueno quien lea esta historia y tambien este leyendo mi otro fic, _encuentralo o muere_ les aviso que si quieres un final bueno pido ayuda de una co-autora ya que estoy desesperada acepto de todo es que no quiero dejarlo asi y bueno estoy bloqueada es muy raro ya que es la prmera vez que pido ayuda espero que me contesten :)**

**PD: si tienen dudas sobre algo en la historia dejen un comentario y por inbox lo respondere con alegria ^^**

**tambien agradeceria que me dejaran un Rewiev y evaluar mi trabajo :)**

**Saludos!**

**\(^U^)/**


End file.
